lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic Adventure: The Pet Cove Incident
Episode One: A Little Problem and DukeTiewalker are back at Pet Cove, about five days into Beta's temporary ban. A Mythran has appeared and is spawning things for the players. (Everything here is on World Chat, unless noted otherwise.) DangerMagneticMonster: "Mythran, can you spawn a Butterscorch?" Mythran: "Brace yourselves!" appears. Grim: "I've got this." approaches Butterscorch and slices with his paired katanas. Duke follows up with heavy bashing from his Samuraizor. Butterscorch knocks them back into the sea, but the Mythran provides an updraft to save them. Danger: "I'll just watch, thank you. " equips his Bat Lord gear. and Duke finally smash Butter. Duke: "That was fun! Mythran, is there another?" Mythran: "I have a greater challenge!" Butterscorch appear. horde of every kind of Stromling appears. Danger: "Mythran?" System: A Mythran has been smashed! Duke: "Yeah right. He's just messing with us." horde of Stromlings smashes several Rank II players and a Valiant Buccaneer. System: You can't respawn until the instance is over. Grim: "Do you guys see an Instance control? I don't." Danger: "None here! Could you team me? We're running out of players…" System: DangerMagneticMonster has been added to the team. Duke: "I don't see the control. I guess the Mythran will let us all smash and reset Pet Cove after that." Grim: "What if we beat everything?" Duke: "I don't know, Grim." Danger: "Well, it's worth a shot. Grim: "How should we do this?" Danger: "Well, we're by Nancy the Lion. It seems the Maelstrom can jump now, and they'll be here any second." Duke: "Let's retreat to the landing pad." Danger: "I have some Boom Traps! I'll place them on the bridge!" trio runs up the bridge. Danger lays some "mines" behind them. He switches his Bat Lord gear for a Bone Suit, Ogre Jaw shield, Shard Armor, and a Double Blaster. Grim: "Here they come!" basic Stromlings, Chainsawlings, and Hammerlings run up the bridge first. All the Stromlings are destroyed by the first mine, and the Chainsawlings make it all the way to the third, but the Hammerlings make it up and are finished by Duke's Samuraizor. Duke: "Well, that wasn't so bad." Danger: "Second wave! Second wave!" Minifigures ready their weapons. Episode Two: Skyward Strike second wave was not much harder than the first, as it was made of Hammerlings and a Mech Invader. Grim: "Look up! Danger, it's a flying dragon! Can you get it?" Danger: "It's worth a shot." shoots the dragon. It flies over them, and Danger hits a weak point of sorts, smashing it. Several Dark Ronin Invaders fall on the group. Grim: "Dark Lightning! " Ronin are hit by the lightning and smashed by his ninja star throw. Duke: "Take that!" spin charge-up with his Samuraizor. Danger: "And that!" more blasts but runs out of Imagination. System: Consumable items can't be used now. Danger: "I can't restore anything with my items. Only Grim's Shinobi ability keeps me from running out of Imagination entirely." Duke: "Well, this Mythran is taking it too far. Do you have a two-handed weapon?" equips a Little Friend. "Good." Grim: "I don't see any more for now. Let's advance to the island and try to defend around Nancy the Lion." Danger: "Charge!" minifigures run down the ramp and take up defensive positions around Nancy. As they do so, twin Maelstrom Ape Invaders spawn to either side of them. The group splits up. Grim: "When the anchor drops, I'll build it. I have the most Imagination." Duke: "Ok." and Danger start attacking the left ape while Grim dodges boulders from the right one. It's not easy, and Grim takes at least fifteen damage points. Duke uses his armor boosting ability and both apes target him. He hides behind the trees; with the apes distracted, Grim and Danger go all out on the left ape. The anchor drops; Grim builds it, and Danger lands the finishing blow. The right ape notices them and knocks them aside with shock waves. Duke runs in front of them and takes a boulder that would have smashed them. Now shielded, Duke slashes at the ape and retreats when it drops anchor. Grim builds it, and Duke smashes the ape. Danger: "Some of the fire hydrants are still here!" smashes one. "Bad idea! Run! A Mech horde is coming!" minifigures run back up the bridge and take up defensive positions, using Big One firecrackers to smash enemies that do not run all the way up. Grim: "That's enough! I'll use a pet, and we'll get to the Pet Bouncer to get to the lighthouse island. On your mark, Duke." Duke: "Now!" minifigures ignore their enemies and run to the bouncer. Duke and Danger defend Grim as he activates the bouncer, and the figs go flying. They land. Grim builds the bridge as Duke and Danger defend against Spiderling Invaders. Grim: "We're clear! Move!" uses his Shadow Rush to avoid the Spiderlings and activates the bouncer. Duke and Danger barely make it up to the Lighthouse's ground floor. Duke: "Let's get on the lighthouse!" bounces them up into a firing squad of Admiral Flogmores. Danger: "Noo!" the admirals fire, a new minifig bounces up and blocks with a Sentinel Space Ranger III's gun. Jamt2: "Not today! :P" Episode Three: It's A Trap! block provides enough time for Grim, Danger, and Duke to take out four of the admirals. The newcomer takes out a fifth before blocking the remaining three's attacks. These are taken out by Duke and Danger while Grim restores Imagination. Jamt2: "You know where the Imagination brick is? I think I saw a console over there before I had to run." Danger: "How are we going to get over there?" Grim: "Carefully. What kind of enemies are over there, Jamt2?" Jamt2: "Mostly Mechs and Horseman Invaders. I saw the four riders of the Maelstrom. The Mechs fire homing lasers." Duke: "And I thought AG survival was bad. I suppose later on this is going to be a Pet Cove Battle instance." Grim: "I wonder what the team size is. Fifty?" Danger: "That still doesn't answer how we're getting to the console." Jamt2: "If we all charge, one of us might make it." Grim: "You forget that two are needed to do it. Someone has to pet bounce to that lower area with the switch and then hit it to launch another fig to the console." Duke: "I can be the one launched to the console. I have the most armor." Grim: "Yeah. I guess I'll bounce Danger up to the switch." Jamt2: "And I have the task of distracting them while you send Danger up, and then I'll have to protect Duke until he gets in postion? Perhaps we could use two waves: Grim, you launch Danger while Duke and I distract. Then the three of us will retreat, and Danger will stay back from the edge, and our second wave will get Duke to the spot." Danger: "Risky. Maybe we should send you to the pad the second time. You can use your block and Duke can keep his Samuraizor." Grim: "Sounds good. Are we at full stats?" All: "Yes." Grim: "Wave one! GO!" minifigs rush down. Duke summons a decoy, and starts blue-screening mechs. Jamt2 follows behind him and gives fire support. The four riders charge; as they do, Grim launches Danger up to the switch. Damaged, the minifigs retreat to the lighthouse again. ???: "AAH! THEY GOT ME! new minifig, a Valiant Buccaneer bounces up. CheerfulPowerRover: "I can't believe anyone else is alive! They just got a guy named goodenough…" Grim: "We may not be for long. We need your help though. Will you cover us when we charge again? Retreat after we launch Jamt2." Rover: "I'm in. Beats getting smashed alone…" Grim: "Excellent. Wave two! GO!" minifigs drop down and attack. Grim, Duke, and Rover form a protective circle around the pad. Danger launches Jamt2 into the air; he lands at the mysterious console. Jamt2: "It says shift to end the instance? Do I hit it?" Grim: "Hurry! We're losing health fast!" hits shift. All the Maelstrom enemies disappear. Episode Four: The Lighthouse Danger: "Yes! We win!" lighthouse itself opens up, and arms and starts trying to punch them. Danger: "It sees me!" fist smashes Danger. Danger: "If I was my fig, I'd say ouch. I'll say it anyway. OUCH!" Grim: "What can you see?" Danger: "The lighthouse takes a second to aim at you. You are all against the rocks, so it can't target you. Nvm, some blaster weapons have come out of the side. I think they're firing at you." Duke: "This is some instance! I'll have to get fifty Samurai to do this." takes a laser that takes his armor and shield ability away in one shot. Duke: "Maybe a hundred." Rover: "It doesn't matter what we do, or how many we have, if we cannot target our enemy." Grim: "Yeah. Jamt2, still alive?" Jamt2: "Yeah. It hasn't noticed me." Grim: "Can you interact with the console again?" Jamt2: ":l It vanished." Duke: "Well, let's fight this lighthouse… Grim, remember the half-coded inside?" Grim: "Yes… Do you mean that we have to get inside it? This Mythran is taking things too far! Grr…" Jamt2: "Hang on, I think there's a door back here. There is!... But it needs Spinjitzu. Any of you been to Ninjago? I haven't yet." Rover: "-Facepalm-" Jamt2: "What? I don't like it too much." Rover: "Now the three of us have to do that bouncer thing AGAIN." Jamt2: "I guess that means I'll observe from here?" Grim: "Positions for Wave Three!" Duke: "Die, evil lighthouse of evilness!" Rover: "Save your celebration until we win." Three proceeds much as the previous waves, except now against the lighthouse. Grim launches up Rover, who in turn launches up Duke. Duke uses Spinjitsu to enter the tower while Grim and Rover retreat to the lower island. Duke: "Hey! The Garmadon battle is in here! I thought it wasn't out yet." Grim: "Just stay alive. Find a switch." Duke: "Garmadon is guarding one…" Jamt2: "I'm coming in!" dons green ninja ZX gear and enters with green Spinjitsu. Grim (Private Chat to Danger, Duke, and Rover): "Jamt2 is a fake. He's either Mythran or a hacker. Without Beta around, we don't really know how to deal with him…" Duke: "Gotcha! Garmadon is one tough cookie!" Jamt2: "He's no match for me!" furiously attacking Garmadon. Duke: "I got the switch!" it. Jamt2: "No! That was mine!" Grim (Error Report): "A rouge Mythran, aka Jamt2, is messing with Pet Cove. Send someone?" nameless Mythran appears. Mythran: "Command-prompt 66: Disable all local Macros." lighthouse returns to normal, and figs start rebuilding. Mythran: "Jamt2, you know this breaks company policy. We'll let it slide, but next time you're fired." assumes his Mythran form. Jamt2: "Ok, just having some fun…" and the Mythran disappear. Grim: "Why is it that all these weird things happen to me?" Duke: "Good question." Danger: "Yeah, well, I said I'd meet Hezekiah today. I guess I'd better go." Duke: "HezekiahOfBeta?" Danger: "Yeah. He's a friend." Duke: "He's gone for a few more days." Danger: "Ok. Well, cya!" Duke: "Bye!" Grim: "Bye!" Duke: "I'm going to Ninjago. Maybe they did release some of that ZX gear." Grim: "Let's do Frakjaw. I only need the DX Blue hood for my DX Lightning Ninja set." Duke: "Race you there!" Rover: "Can I come?" Grim: "If you can keep up! " System: CheerfulPowerRover has requested to be your friend. System: CheerfulPowerRover is your friend. THE END Category:Current Gameplay Era Category:Stories Based on Players